The path to souls of silver
by naomi654321
Summary: Okay I found out I shouldn't post chapters seperately so I'll do the whole thing in one. An 18 year old female pokemon trainer has finally decided to start her path to becoming the Johto league champion, all the folks at her home town of Azalea are rooting for her, outgoing as she is, Nicole is openly lesbian will finding love along her journey side track her from her ultimate goal
1. Prologue

_**Right now I am just setting the scene for my yuri pokefic, I have a few points to make first**_

_** Point 1: If you don't like yuri… I honestly have no idea why you decided to read a fic with content you don't like, so good logic, I applaud you**_

_** Point 2: I have no beta so this story might be absolute %£^%$"*£…. just saying**_

_** Point 3: I have decided to use myself as the main character, please don't judge, my brain just doesn't have the ability to think up an OC (I know I'll change my name to Nicole… that's orginal)**_

_** Point 4: I'm currently playing Soulsilver on my DS, this will be based off my performance in game.**_

_** Point 5: the thoughts of the Pokemon will be in italic**_

_** Sorry for the long A/N here we go…**_

Today, we start our story in Azalea town, where the Slowpoke laze around, the Pidgey chirp happily, and the Farfetch'd are hard at work in Ilex forest cutting trees for charcoal…

"HERACROSS!"

although meanwhile an 18 year old girl, with long red hair standing in her PJs in her back garden, continues to disturb this peaceful town by yelling at a seemingly empty tree?!

"Heracross! If you don't get down here now I swear I'll get Dopey to head butt this tree down?"

after this comment a rather sleepy looking Slowpoke slowly waddled towards the screeching teen, and looked up in confusion at her

_and they say us Slowpoke are slow… wow, what does that say about me, she's my trainer._

The girl quickly spun around and a huge grin burst out on her face when she looked upon the pink four legged Pokemon,

"Dopey! You're here, now quickly use head butt on that tree, Heracross won't come down, and I think we better teach her a lesson"

the redhead was so confident that her clever plan would work, all she had to do was get Dopey to knock Heracross out the tree then we'll see who's laughing.

_Doesn't she know that Heracross has probably moved trees by now… hmm who knows, maybe she is that stupid… UHH WAIT WHY IS SHE PICKING ME UP!_

"C'mon Dopey, you seem extra slow today let's get moving",

to the horror of the bewildered Slowpoke, the teen girl had picked him up and was preparing to throw him at the tree. Meanwhile Heracross was sat on the girl's window edge licking a pot of honey given by the young trainer's mother.

_Hey Nicole sure is energetic today I wonder why she's throwing Dopey at that tree._

Said Slowpoke was resting at the base of the tree, not feeling like moving after having impacted with the hard trunk…

_Why me?_

"Dopey! You barely even tapped that tree, lets try again"

_God help me!_

"Nicole, it's time for breakfast"

a tall brunette woman was standing at the backdoor with a plate of toast in her hands smiling at the trainer

_A God does exist!_.

"Mom I can't right now Heracross has flown into the trees and I need to find her",

groaned the girl, her mother simply smiled and said

"But sweetheart, your Heracross has been sat on your window ledge this whole time".

"….uh…WHAT!"

sure enough Heracross had flown down next to nicole and was nuzzling her trainer's thigh,

"So there you are you scared me… Awww I can't be mad at you when you hug my leg like that"

Heracross' thoughts were not what Nicole was thinking

_Heh Nicole looks hot in her PJ's she smells sweet too, just like golden honey._

Nicole pursed her lips and put her hand on her head,

"But I was sure there was something in the tree, I saw it rustling".

Nicole wasn't imagining things, at that time a certain 14 year old gym leader with shoulder length purple hair was sitting with binoculers in a tree,

"Keh keh Nicole… Just like a prized bug Pokemon your heart will be captured by my awesome skills".

"Meh.. Must be my imaginiation lets have Breakfast!"

_yep she's stupid alright_

End Prologue

_**Three guesses as to who was in the tree**_. **_Sorry if it seemed rushed. Yes Heracross is a gay pokemon with a crush on it's trainer, this won't be a yuri between Nicole and Heracross... the thought of that is very disturbing. I hope you readers liked it I will post the rest of the story in chapters at regular intervals… ah who am I kidding I'll post when I feel like it, LATERS!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Remember Pokemon thoughts in Italic_**

Chapter 1 - The first step

As a new day dawns in Azalea, everyone is up and early working away, cutting trees, making charcoal, treating injured Pokemon and… Sleeping in.

It seems young Nicole doesn't feel like waking up just yet, Nicole was sprawled on her bed snoring like a Snorlax, with her duvet tossed carelessly on the floor. This is pretty much how Heracross and Dopey find their trainer every morning,

_cool it seems she's lazier than a Slowpoke, _thought the pink Pokemon,

Heracross was hovering over Nicole's bed, _well I for one find our trainer to be cute when she's sleeping, plus she'll wake up at the mention of breakfast._

As if on cue, Nicole's mother yelled up the stairs

"Sweetheart, breakfast's ready!",

Nicole's eyes shot open and she was out her bedroom door and down the stairs as fast as she could,

"Wow Nic, you sure are fast today, maybe you could help me and Heracross with the gardening later"

"No can do mom, I've finally decided to start my journey to the Johto league"

came Nicole's reply muffled by the eggs and bacon she was stuffing into her mouth, she suddenly stopped eating picked up her plate, gave it a long lick then was out of her seat running back to her room. Nicole burst into her room startling dopey out of his sleep

_Doesn't this human ever calm down?_

and alerting Heracross of her trainers presence, Nicole ran into her walk-in closet and came out a few seconds later fully dressed in a white skirt, black t-shirt, red jacket and favourite white and red cap perched on her head

"alright c'mon guys vacations over, back into your poke balls"

said the hyper teen holding a poke ball in each hand, two red lasers shot out and captured both Dopey and Heracross in their capsule homes.

Nicole looked at the two red and white orbs, smiled and then shoved them in her pockets

"Alright time for some training, I'm sure these two have gotten rusty over the months of lazing around, then again I probably have aswell... Wait a moment I'm gonna need pokeballs, oh well I'm sure a quick trip to Maisy's will do me good, I bet she's missed me",

Nicole rushed down stairs again and out the front door before turning down her street and running to Maisy's house, just last week Nicole had gone apricorn picking and had given all of them to Maisy with the order that if she doesn't turn them into poke balls as good as Kurt's then she would be brutally spanked by Nicole. Maisy didn't want to test whether Nicole was joking so got straight to smithing the apricorns into balls.

"Hellooooo Maisy… where are my pokeballs?!"

A 16 year old Maisy with Long twin-tailed brown hair had spent the last week crafting 8 different types of apricorns into pokeballs all for Nicole and she would appreciate the hyperactive trainer to shut her mouth for once, but before she could get a word in Nicole was already speaking

"You know Maisy I think you would look cuter in that smithing apron and nothing else"

Nicole knew that young Maisy was bisexual and now that she was 16 she had matured nicely in Nicole's opinion.

"SHUT UP! Please just take your pokeballs and go I can't be dealing with you right now Nicole, Grandpa's already frustrated with me enough as it is" whined the 16 year old "He believes that I have sneaked out of my room at night to go see you, he says you are seducing me against my will, I try and tell him otherwise but he thinks my denial proves his point"

Nicole felt bad then, she had seduced many girls before but she promised a while ago that she wouldn't lay a hand on Maisy only tease her, like an older sister,

"Aww is old man Kurt giving you trouble, imagine what would happen if I told him last night I took you to my bedroom and took the purity of his granddaughter in a long loud night of passionate…"

"LEAVE NOW!".

Maisy had retrieved her Quilava and Nicole ran, seeing the Pokemon aiming a powerful flamethrower at her,

"Oh well, thanks for the pokeballs see you later Maisy!"

Nicole ran all the way home panting from the exercise she doesn't normally perform.

Nicole noticed she was right outside her house, and barged her way through the front door desperate to collapse on a couch from exhaustion. Nicole's mother came in and saw Nicole lying down on the Leather couch fast asleep, she only smiled and lay a soft Mareep wool sheet over her daughter, so that she may sleep soundly through the night.

"It's okay sweetheart, rest now but just know… this was only your first step on the biggest adventure of your life".

Nicole had heard her Mother come in and opened one eye

"Hey Mom", she muttered

"what is it Nic?"

"Will you support me through my journey, I know I'm going to be away from home a lot, I promise I'll come visit often and I honestly need more training before I go anywhere"

Nicole's mother straightened up and said with a serious tone "You're damn right you need more training, I mean really, your exhausted from simply picking up pokeballs from Kurt's place?"

"Hey I was chased by a fire breathing demon, I think I deserve some credit, and also way to ruin a nice moment Mom" by this point Nicole had sat up and was pouting at her Mother.

"Don't you give me that look young lady, in the morning you better be ready"

"What? Why?"

Nicole's mother turned to look at her daughter before leaving the room with a surprised look on her face "Why sweetheart didn't you know? We are going to be having a Pokemon battle"

"…WHAT?!"

Meanwhile a lone figure was crouched outside watching the family's interactions through the window

"Poor sweet Nicole, I swear on my pride as The Walking Bug Pokemon Encyclopaedia, I Bugsy will help you Nicole!"

Bugsy stood in a heroic pose with his hands on his hips for several minutes of awkward silence before realising he was alone,

"well… this is awkward, AH what the hell?"

In Bugsy's silence it seems an overhead Pidgey had chosen Bugsy's head as the target for it's droppings.

"GODDAMN FLYING POKEMON!"

"Hey Mom did you hear something"

" no Nicole it must have been your imagination"

"Oh, meh Goodnight Mom"

"Night sweetheart"

_** Alright first off Who guessed it was Bugsy, If you guessed it was Bugsy in the tree you were right, no you don't win anything, sheesh Dopey managed to figure it out. Anyway I know this was slow but I am hoping within the first few chapters to reveal all the characters so it might be a bit slow, it will pick up don't worry anyway, fav if you liked it and please leave a review, again don't flame I've never had one before but I don't like the sound of them so please don't**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Again Poke thoughts in italic, please enjoy**_

Chapter 2 - Mom's a Trainer?

"Alright sweetie, now that we are on our battlefield"

Nicole looked at her mother sceptically

"mom, this is the back garden"

"hush Nicole don't contradict your mother"

Nicole heaved a sigh then turned towards the house ready to go back inside

"Mom I know I want you to support me and everything but you don't need to pretend you're a trainer I'll see you at lunch"

Nicole didn't hear her Mom releasing a Pokemon from it's pokeball

"Amphy use thundershock"

Nicole couldn't believe her ears, so much that she hardly even registered what had happened for a few seconds, then she saw red, spun on her heels and glared at her mother.

"Mom! You electrocuted me"

"Well dear you weren't focused I had to get your attention somehow"

"That's it! Heracross lets show this dumb Giraffe who's the best"

Heracross was released from her ball and noticed she was staring at an Ampharos and it was challenging the beetle Pokemon.

_Who does that yellow lightning rod think she is flashing those pitiful sparks everywhere_

Heracross at this point had lowered her horn and charged right at the electric Pokemon, sadly Amphy had easily jumped out the way. Nicole looked on bewildered as her Heracross completely missed it's target.

"Uhhm Heracross I didn't say attack?"

At this Heracross looked seriously crestfallen

_Oh no, I've embarrassed Nicole… wait what's the old lady laughing at?_

Nicole's mother was bent over bawling with laughter

"You know Nic if you can't even beat me in a Pokemon battle I don't know how you'll get you first badge"

Nicole blushed beet red from this comment.

"MOM! I don't need your snarky comments… Heracross pull yourself together and follow my commands!"

Heracross straightened up and put her arms out to her side in a fighting stance

_That's it no one embarrasses my trainer but me_

"Heracross Take-Down!"

"Quick double-team Amphy"

Heracross again charged for Amphy and passed right through the electric type before realising there were 20 Ampharos' surrounding Heracross

"Calm down Heracross only one of them is real just focus, then tackle the real one"

Heracross shook her head then carefully stared at each individual Ampharo trying to determine which one wasn't a mirage

"C'mon Nicole you'll have to do better, Amphy use thunderbolt"

All of the Ampharos started charging up for an attack Heracross started to panic then was struck by a powerful jolt of electricity sending the bug Pokemon hurtling into a tree.

"Oh dear Nicole I think Heracross is down for the count"

"Not yet she isn't, Heracross use horn attack"

Out of the clearing smoke flew a buzzing Heracross and it looked angry; It's great horn rammed into the surprised Ampharos and smashed it into the ground

Nicoles mother gasped in surprise

"Amphy can you still fight"

The stubborn electric type shook off the blow and stood up glaring at Heracross

"That's my girl use thunder punch"

Heracross wasn't fast enough this time it took the brunt of Amphy's fist in the stomach

"No Heracross! Are you okay"

Yelled a concerned Nicole rushing over to the injured Pokemon and cradling it

_Aaaaah I must be in heaven_

"Don't worry Heracross you can rest now"

Nicole withdrew the collapsed Heracross and pulled out her other pokeball. She looked over at the panting Ampharos.

"Dopey may be a water type but your Ampharos is tired Mom this will be over quickly"

Nicole tossed the pokeball into the air and from out of the capsule came the pink four legged Pokemon, sleepily staring at the tired Amphy.

_Oh joy what has Nicole got me doing this time?_

"Alright Dopey are you ready to battle, this should be an easy finish"

_Why am I battling, I wanted to rest some more_

"Dopey use water gun"

From out of the Slowpoke's mouth came a huge torrent of water headed straight for the Ampharos

"Amphy try and use thundershock"

The panting Pokemon tried to summon up the power for an electric attack but instead took the full force of the watergun falling flat on it's back and fainting

"Woohoo! In your face Mom, Dopey you did great"

_Well at least she's grateful_

Nicole's Mother was cradling the tired Ampharos' head

"It's okay Amphy you did good, well Nicole it's not over yet I have one Pokemon left to try and beat your Slowpoke"

"Don't bother Mom me and Dopey will kick it's arse"

"Language young lady… anyway I choose Froslass!"

"What the hell is a Froslass?"

Nicole was scratching her head while Dopey turned his to the side in confusion

"A Froslass my dear daughter is a Pokemon that derives from the Sinnoh region It's also where I met your father, you know when I was your age I did a lot of travelling and I went to sinnoh and found a little Snorunt, we've been best of friends ever since"

Nicole quickly looked over at the white hovering Pokemon and put on an expression that reminded Dopey of a female Sherlock Holmes

"Well, it looks like an ice type and they aren't too hard to beat, Dopey may not have fire moves but if you hit ice hard enough it shatters, so Dopey use Headbutt"

_*Sigh* I hope she knows what she's doing_

As the Slowpoke began to run towards Froslass the Ice type seemed to be fading away and Dopey went straight through it

"You are right sweetheart Froslass is an ice type but it's also a ghost type, Froslass use powder snow"

The Pokemon let lose a stream of ice cold powder aimed at Dopey, completely engulfing the pink Pokemon

_Ahhhh… this is very *shiver* cold_

"Oh no Dopey are you alright? Try a watergun"

"Dear Nicole you should know that water freezes"

Froslass merely touched Dopey's water flow and it turned into one huge icicle coming out of Dopey's mouth

_M-m-m-m-my mouth is f-f-f-freeeeeeeezing!_

While Dopey is running around trying to find a way to heat his mouth up, Frosalass is rolling on the floor laughing her eyes out at the poor pink Pokemon. Dopey finally stopped running around and glared at the ghost and ice type

_Hey… that's not very nice to laugh at my suffering_

"That's right Dopey while it's distracted hit it with a watergun"

The torrent of water hit it's target and blasted the shrieking Froslass into a nearby tree and while the Froslass regained it's bearings Dopey fired off a confusion attack making Froslass even more disoriented. For a few minutes Froslass just wobbled around before face planting into the hard ground unconscious.

"Yay we did it!"

Nicole ran up and twirled Dopey around in the air

_Ugh… I think I'm gonna be sick_

"It's over now Froslass you earned a good long rest… Well Nicole you beat me fair and square"

"Thanks mom"

_Yeah thanks for stopping this insane girl spinning me around_

"You know what Nic, I think you earned yourself lunch"

A loud grumble could be heard throughout the garden

_Was that some sort of angry Pokemon?_

"Uhm, it seems your stomach agrees with the idea of lunch"

Nicole blushed and rubbed the back of her head

"Oh well come on Nic I'll be making homemade pizza"

"Yay thanks Mom… Come on Dopey lets go get lunch"

_Yay a rest_

_**Yay that's the end of chapter 2, hope you guys enjoyed the battle, bet none of you were expecting a Froslass. A few facts to cover one Nicole's father has passed away he probably won't be mentioned much and two Pokemon that don't belong to Nicole and her friedns you won't hear their thoughts and three I don't know if I'll make Pokemon from other regions have more appearences oh well keep reading to find out don't forget to favourite and review**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Ok I'm sorry for the delay but here's another chapter. Those who have read the previous chapters should know that normally poke thoughts are in italic but there won't be poke thoughts so it will just be human thoughts in italic, enjoy.**_

Chapter 3 - Goodbyes?

In the streets of Azalea barely anyone had risen from bed, however it seemed Nicole was taking a morning walk. She slowly came to a stop outside Kurt's place.

_*Groan* couldn't get any sleep last night, I know I'll have Maisy entertain me, that should perk me up_

Nicole looked around, making sure nobody would see what she was about to do. When she was certain the coast was clear, she crept up to the house and went around the side, feeling her hands along the wall for a foothold. Nicole isn't normally this daring when it comes to Maisy, but the thought of climbing through Maisy's window while she was sleeping to surprise her just sounded too entertaining. Nicole carefully made her way up the side of the house and pried open the window she knew was Maisy's and slipped in, silently commending herself on her skills. She tip-toed over to the Dark purple coloured bed that Maisy was sleeping soundly in, and leaned over silently wondering to herself

_I wonder if she's dreaming dirty things about me?! Ooh it would be so easy for me to slip her top off._

After long deliberation, Nicole decided to gently move herself into the bed with Maisy. In Maisy's mind her dreams felt slightly disturbed, and she even felt uncomfortably warmer than before. She sleepily opened her eyes and found that she was face to face with a supposedly sleeping Nicole, and not only that, Nicole was only wearing her bra and panties. Maisy started panicking, thinking back to last night making sure she hadn't done something she might've regretted but couldn't remember even seeing Nicole yesterday, meaning the only conclusion is that this is some kind of prank but screaming wouldn't help. Maisy knew her Grandpa Kurt was very against the idea of same sex relationships, so if Maisy screamed and Kurt found her and Nicole in this state who knows what he'd think. So as calmly as possible Maisy said

"Alright show's over Nicole, I know you are awake, get out of my bed and also why do you have no clothes on?"

Nicole opened her eyes and smiled

"What gave me away cutie?"

Still smiling calmly Maisy delivered a swift but powerful punch to Nicole's stomach under the bed sheets, making Nicole fall out of the bed and gasp for air

"Nothing, but I will tell you this if you don't put your clothes on and tell me why you came here soon I'm going to scream and tell Grandpa you came through the window in your underwear and tried to force yourself on me"

Nicole regained her composure and looked slightly shocked at that

"Isn't that a bit extreme Maisy?"

Maisy simply stared at Nicole then started counting down from 10. At this point Nicole realised Maisy wasn't kidding so she scrambled for all her clothes and made sure her pokeballs were safe before composing herself again

"Ok Maisy I apologise maybe this time I went a little overboard"

"A little?"

"Ok fine I was very overboard, sorry but it's not like you haven't seen me naked before? When we were kids we used to have baths together all the time"

"Yes but we were kids, and back then neither of us knew anything about sex"

"Suggesting something Maisy?"

"Shut it!"

"Sorry"

"The point is Nicole you have to start acting like an adult"

"I am acting like an adult, only adults are allowed to do the sort of things I have in mind"

"I meant mature"

"I know I was only kidding, and I didn't mean any of it, what I did before just forget about it, plus I'm planning on leaving Azalea soon anyway right after I beat the town Gym"

Maisy simply stared then, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Nicole, the person she's known the longest in her life aside from Kurt was leaving. Deep down Maisy always knew she felt something a little more than friendship for Nicole but was always too afraid to speak up, she couldn't let her go.

"Well did you get my permission to leave Azalea?"

"What are you talking about Maisy I don't need your permission, maybe if you were my Girlfriend but your not so I can go when I want"

"what about all those times you keep acting perverted towards me, or telling people you were my girlfriend"

"Maisy I was teasing, I never meant any of that stuff"

Nicole saw Maisy Tearing up…

_Maisy didn't have feelings for her did she?_

Nicole realises how insensitive she must have sounded.

"Maisy, whenever I acted like that I did it to keep you happy, or at the very least on your toes. You looked so bored and unhappy ever since old man Kurt told you that you will inherit the smith. So I felt it was my duty to either make you happy or to get you motivated in my own special way. My duty as a sort of older sister"

Maisy was still upset thinking,

_A sister? Is that all I am to her?_

Maisy wiped her eyes dry of tears and then with her hands on hips said seriously

"Ok if your leaving I'll just have to go with you, with you gone I'll have nobody to motivate me"

"Maisy Are you sure you want to do that what about old man Kurt?"

"Oh Grandpa'll find someone else to be his apprentice he'll manage without me"

_Maisy do you really feel that strong about me?_

"Well… Are you going to tell him now Maisy this decision is life changing?"

"No, I think I'll just leave a note when we leave, I won't be able to look him in the eyes and see the dissapointment in his eyes"

_I'll have to keep my eye on her…_

_**I've not written in a while so this chapter is to see whether I still have it in me. Next chapter will be the gym battle I don't know when I will write it fav and review if you liked it LATERS**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Alright here it is the first gym battle, Poke thought are in italic again and hope you enjoy._**

Chapter 4 - Bugsy's prize catch?

Up in a tree in the Azalea gym, Bugsy napped chewing on a stick, before he was startled awake by one of the trainers who worked at his gym falling out of the tree and straight onto his head.

"Bugsy sir I have important news… uh sir are you alright"

"alright you ask… ALRIGHT?! If that had gone badly I could have broken my neck you freakin' moron"

Bugsy then smashed his fist against the quivering trainer's head, making tears well up in the kids eyes from pain

"What, please for the love of all that is holy, tell me what, is so important that you awaken me from my dreams of Nicole. Her beautiful face, her smooth skin, her pouting lips and those lovely rounded …"

"Sir about that, sources indicate they saw Nicole and Kurt's granddaughter heading towards the gym"

"What your not kidding me are you?"

Threatened Bugsy holding up another fist

"NO SIR PLEASE DON'T HIT ME… I PROMISE I'M NOT KIDDING"

"Yes my plan is coming together nicely, I will have nicole she will be my number one catch"

"But sir… I'm pretty sure she is openly lesbian"

"Hah lesbians don't exist, they were made up for girls who can't get boyfriends, Nicole isn't like that, what would make you think she was a lesbian?"

"well… my older sister one night went round to Nicole's place drunk and she says she had the best time of her life in a way that no man can give her"

"Well your sister lied Nicole isn't like that you'll see"

***Mean while outside***

"Come on Nicole you only have two Pokemon, Bugsy has three, and neither of yours specialise against bug types"

"Oh my sweet naive little Maisy you forget it isn't all down to type advantages, there is skill and experience involved also"

"Yes and Bugsy has been a gym leader for a few years now, meaning he likely has more skill and experience than you"

"Oh woe is me, my beloved Maisy doesn't believe in me"

Wailed Nicole, at this comment Maisy blushed and sharply prodded Nicole in her side, making Nicole hold her side in pain

"Shut up and who still speaks like that… can't you just take my advice for once and borrow my Quilava, he's a fire type and would roast those bugs"

Nicole turned around with a grin and a strange glint in her eye that unnerved Maisy

"Okay I will borrow your Quilava on one condition"

As Nicole said this she stepped close towards a shaking Maisy

"W-w-what is it?"

Nicole got extremely close to Maisy and gently cupped the back of her head tangling her fingers in Maisy's hair, Maisy's thoughts were running rampant "_Is she gonna kiss me in public… oh people are staring but I love the feel of her fingers in my hair"_ Nicole was too busy teasing Maisy to notice she was completely enamoured, Nicole moved round to Maisy's neck ever so gently making sure her lower lip brushed against Maisy's skin. This was getting to be way to much for Maisy she was sure her legs were about to give out from underneath her and she couldn't deny she was getting extremely aroused. Maisy then couldn't wait and exposed her neck to Nicole waiting for the kiss or love bite or whatever Nicole was planning, the entire moment was shattered when she heard Nicole whisper in her ear.

"Maisy can you lend me 5 Poke dollars? I'm a little short"

A resounding smack was heard throughout the entire town, and a furious looking Maisy stomped through the gym doors, leaving a bewildered Nicole holding onto her cheek where a glowing red hand print resided.

"I wonder if I went too far that time?"

Rubbing her burning cheek Nicole walked through the gym doors

"C'mon Maisy I'm sorry, please don't be mad"  
"Shut up, just shut up Nicole you always pull shit like that and I'm really getting sick of it"

"But I was just playing around, you didn't have to actually slap me"

"Fine maybe it was wrong of me to slap you but you have to admit what you did was wrong as well"

Nicole took Maisy's hand and looked her in the eyes

"Ok Maisy I really am sorry I won't do something like that again, I promise"

"Fine, lets go find Bugsy"

A figure leapt out of a tree and landed in front of the two girls before standing up and looking straight at Nicole declared

"My sweet love hath found me Bugsy in my forest, tell me my dear shall we…"

Bugsy's eyes bulged when he saw the red mark imprinted on Nicole's face

"My God, what happened, who would dare lay a finger on such beauty let alone harm a young lady such as yourself"

"Oh this thing, yeah I sort of teased Maisy and she slapped me its no big deal"

Bugsy turned around and glared at the brunette girl

"Why would you do that just from a little teasing, isn't Nicole your friend how could you hurt a friend!"

"Well first of all this is none of your business, and secondly she came on to me in public"

"Nicole wouldn't do such a thing"

"Well actually I sort of did"

"Sorry love what did you say"

"Actually Buggy would you stop calling me love I don't swing that way and also what Maisy said is true it is none of your business, the only reason I'm here is to win a gym badge"

"B-b-b-but you can't be, lesbians don't exist, and even if they did you can't be one Nicole I love you, also my name is Bugsy not Buggy"

"For a little kid you sure are old fashioned, lesbians are very much real, and I very much am one, also just because you think you like someone doesn't mean they have to like you back, plus even if I was straight you are only 14 years old I'm 18 you aren't even legal yet"

Bugsy pointed an accusatory finger at Maisy

"What about her she's only 16 she's still a minor as well"

"Yes well if I was in a relationship with Maisy I would wait until she was 18 before I tried anything out of respect for her"

At this point Bugsy looked like he was about to explode. He jumped back and shouted out

"Very well I will battle you Nicole on some conditions. One that if you lose you go on a date with me and two never talk to that girl again"

Maisy was appalled

"You can't demand terms like that"

"It's ok Maisy I have a plan… Ok I'll agree to those terms if you agree to mine, if you lose not only do you have to give me the gym badge but you quit your job as gym leader and you have to come with me and Maisy as our servant"

Then a sly grin broke out on Bugsy's face

"Wow Nicole I didn't know you were into that stuff, you could have just asked me…. BMPH"

Bugsy had been interrupted by a nicely thrown rock to the face.

"Shut up you pervert… sheesh it makes me wonder what happened to that young kid who impressed everyone as a bug Pokemon prodigy that he became the official gym leader of Azalea town claiming that even if he grew up he would never grow out of bug Pokemon"

"Well first of all I now slightly regret putting rocks in my gym now, and secondly I still am the bug Pokemon prodigy its just now that I am starting to grow up bug Pokemon aren't my only interests anymore, enough of this fine I accept your terms only because I know you wont win, don't worry when we go on our date I'll make sure we go somewhere really romantic. Very well This will be an official gym battle 3 on 3 and…"

"Um excuse me?

"What is it?"

"I only have two Pokemon, would you allow me to borrow one of Maisy's Pokemon for this battle"

"Fine I'll allow it but only because its you Nicole"

"Thanks"

Nicole rushed over to Maisy bowed her head in apology for her earlier actions and looked into Maisy's eyes

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier, but if your offer still stands I would really appreciate it if I could borrow your Quilava"

Maisy looked at Nicole slightly sympathetically

"Alright I guess so but I hope you realise Quilava may not follow another trainers commands and also I'm sorry for slapping you that hard, does it still hurt?"

"Just a little"

Maisy then got close to Nicole, pushed Quilava's pokeball into her hands and gently kissed where she had slapped Nicole

"Remember Nicole I believe in you but all you can do is your best"

Bugsy had seen the girls' interactions and was getting annoyed

"Will you hurry up, and also don't you dare touch Nicole like that again, but then again once I win you two will never be allowed to even talk again so I guess it doesn't matter"

"Oh shut up you pervert let's battle"

"very well I'll start off with Kakuna"  
The brown cocoon shaped Pokemon just seemed to sit there but it seemed as though it was glaring at everything in the room

"That is creepy but I guess a cocoon can't do much so I'll use Dopey"

The pink for legged Pokemon just glanced at the Kakuna and thought

_Oh joy… I'm battling again_

"Dopey use water gun"

The torrent of water flew towards Kakuna and just before it came into contact Kakuna seemed to tense up like a spring and it jumped into the air

"Good Kakuna now use poison sting"

Nicole wasn't sure from where on the Kakuna's body they game but countless shiny needles shot at Dopey and embedded themselves in his side

_Ow, that freakin' hurts… wait I don't feel too good uhh_

Nicole was silently berating herself for not foreseeing the chance of her Pokemon being poisoned, she is facing bug types after all

"Well Dopey I know it hurts but try and push through the pain"

_I'd like to see her get poisoned and see how it feels_

"If we can't hit it we'll just have to slow it down until we can, use confusion"

Just as the Kakuna landed it was hit full force by the psychic attack making it wobble

"Now Dopey finish it off with water gun"

This time the water engulfed the dazed Kakuna and sent it crashing into a tree

Bugsy watched in horror as his Kakuna was defeated with surprising ease

"Well Nicole I guess I shouldn't expect less from you but although you defeated Kakuna he inflicted the damage needed"

At this point the poison coursing through Dopey was becoming too much and he couldn't see straight

"Right now your Slowpoke is easy pickings for my Metapod"

The Metapod seemed to just stare blankly at the dizzy Slowpoke

"Metapod tackle it!"

With surprising speed the Metapod became a green blur before impacting with dopey's head and knocking him out. Nicole just stared stunned at what just happened

"Wait what happened I thought Metapods were immobile"

"That's not necessarily true my dear Nicole let me explain, although Metapods have no arms or legs, their skin is slightly elastic meaning A Metapod is simply a creature surrounded by a green armour, by tensing up whatever muscles are being developed inside the Metapod it can launch itself at high speed, the reason I have denied Metapod's evolution into Butterfree isn't because I don't want a Butterfree oh no it's because the longer it stays a Metapod the more time the Caterpie inside has to develop into a Butterfree, once my Metapod breaks it's shell the Butterfree that emerges will be unlike any other seen before"

"Wow Bugsy as much of a pervert that you have become, I guess you still are the Bug prodigy"

"I am blessed to get such a compliment from you Nicole but that won't stop me from winning this match I know your last Pokemon is a Heracross and being the self proclaimed walking bug encyclopaedia I know all its strengths and weaknesses"

"Bugsy being a gym leader you should know that the level and nature of each Pokemon even if they are the same species are never the same"

After this comment Nicole released Heracross from her ball, Heracross just hovered there checking her surroundings then realising what's going on

_Alright last battle I embarrassed Nicole this time I'll make her proud_

"Heracross be careful this Metapod isn't normal it's fast, and if you get hit by it, it could do a lot of damage, get ready to dodge let it make the first move"

"Ok then no point waiting for the grass to grow Metapod tackle"

"Heracross fly up"

As Heracross increased her altitude, the green blur misside her by an inch before impacting with a tree and splitting it in half

_What the hell is that Metapod on steroids or something it doesn't even look fazed_

"Metapod try again tackle"

Heracross again narrowly dodged the attack but this time the hit almost grazed her

"This isn't any good if we just keep dodging, wait I have a plan, Heracross get ready this might be painful use bide"

Metapod had already launched itself at the red tinted Heracross and impacted straight into the stomach of the Heracross, this only made the Heracross go an even brighter shade of red and it started to shake

"No Metapod get away from it, don't tackle it again"

The Metapod had never been given commands to run away so it was to slow in taking action at which point all the energy that Heracross had been building up including the tackle it took, was intensified two-fold before being focused even more into Heracross' horn which began to glow like a hot iron

"Now Heracross unleash the energy"

Heracross slammed it's horn down on the Metapod leaving a huge crack in it's shell and burns around the edges of the wound, doing more than just knocking it out

"Maisy quickly I think the damage is worse than we thought can you take Metapod as fast as you can to the Pokemon centre it needs treatment immediately"

Maisy looked shakily at the Metapod and could see crushing defeat in Bugsy's eyes

"Sure I'll do that"  
Maisy gently lifted up the green Pokemon making sure not to touch the wound that was starting to weep a green ooze and ran out the doors

"Bugsy I am really sorry about your Metapod"

Heracross landed and looked sadly at her trainer

_Why can't I do anything right? I could have killed that poor Metapod I'm sure Nicole hates me now_

"Hey Heracross it's not your fault"

Nicole hugged Heracross trying to console her

"Nicole is right Heracross it isn't your fault it is mine as a trainer, I should have been more cautious with Metapod, instead of stupidly yelling at it to just tackle everything in sight. Nicole can we finish this battle tomorrow, please I need to go make sure my Metapod is alright"

"Sure Bugsy, I'm sorry"

_Yeah I'm sorry too, and I don't deserve Nicole's forgiveness_

"It's alright and Heracross don't blame yourself please, you didn't do anything wrong"

Then Bugsy ran out of the doors of his gym and towards the Pokemon centre to make sure his Metapod won't take a turn for the worst.

_**Finally I've finished typing I thought it was never going to end, the conclusion to this chapter will be in the next chapter. Yes I am making this seem a little more brutal than the anime but technically if you make animals fight like this the wounds they inflict such as a flamethrower I think would be a little more life threatening than they seem to show In the anime. And yes in the end Bugsy isn't such a bad guy it's just hormones. Well I'll see you LATERS**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Soryy that I haven't added a new chapter in a while, but I was going on a basis that if I didn't get at least one review on a chapter it wasn't worth carying on, don't worry I've got my reviews all is good. You all know the drill, Poke thoughts in italic hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 5 - Bugsy's Revalation

Azalea town's residents stand stunned as they watch there revered gym leader seemingly abandon his gym and run across town into the Pokemon Center with tears streaming down his face, what tragedy could have caused the strong willed Bugsy to leave the gym unattended and rush to the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile inside the Azalea gym, Nicole just sits cross-legged on the indoor grass petting her Heracross, both of them staring at the ground blaming themselves for Bugsy's current state of mind.

Slowly a comforting warmth enshroud the Pokemon and it's trainer, until they realised Maisy had re-entered the gym and had wrapped her arms around the two.

"Nicole, Heracross, you have to stop blaming yourselves, it was a pokemon battle this sort of stuff happens all the time"

"Thanks for you concern Maisy, but normally friendly battles don't result in wounds like that, I mean did you see the crushing defeat in poor Bugsy's eyes"

"Yes Nicole I did but Bugsy is strong you can tell by the fact he abandoned an official gym battle just to see if his Metapod would be OK which it will by the way"

Heracross looked up at Maisy with hope in its eyes

"There will be some scarring on Metapod and Nurse Joy said it can't battle for a week but it will be fine, Bugsy was relieved to hear that the caterpie inside wasn't damaged at all, I mean if you think about it the Metapod was lucky considering it is just a body of shell armour, Bugsy is sitting in the waiting room calming down right now"

_Phew I'm so glad that Metapod is ok, I still owe it an apology though_

"I'm glad Bugsy is feeling better I'm guessing he'll be ok to finish our battle tomorrow then"

"Well actually Nicole according to the Official League rules by leaving the Gym like that Bugsy has technically forfeited the match so if it makes you feel any better you won"

"B-b-but that's unfair on Bugsy, if he didn't realise that then he would have …"

"Nicole, I think Bugsy ran out those Gym doors knowing full well that he'd forfeit"

_Poor Bugsy I guess he cared about his Metapod's wellbeing too much_

Nicole seemed to be going red and shaking

_Is Nicole using Bide attack?_

"Uh, Nicole are you ok?"

Suddenly out of nowhere Nicole exploded with rage

"THAT LITTLE BUG-LOVING BASTARD!"

_Ahh Nicole is releasing her energy_

"Nicole calm yourself"

"CALM MYSELF? HE CHEATED ME OF MY WELL EARNED VICTORY, OH IT MAY BE HIS METAPOD THAT IS HOSPITALIZED NOW BUT WAIT TILL IM THROUGH WITH HIM, THE STUPID PLUM HARIED PERVERT"

"Plum haired?"

Nicole suddenly withdrew Heracross shook Maisy's arms off her and stomped out the gym doors like a raging Tauros

Maisy quickly got up and ran after her

"I better stop her before she does something stupid"

*Meanwhile in the Pokemon Center*

"Nurse Joy I can't thank you enough"

"It's quite alright Bugsy I still can't believe you're here in the Pokemon Center with such a badly injured Metapod, it must have been a pretty strong trainer"

"Yeah, she is something alright"

Suddenly the doors exploded inwards

"STUPID DOORS DIDN'T OPEN FAST ENOUGH. NOW WHERE THE HELL IS BUGSY?"

A 10 year old boy holding a bandaged Rattata turned to Nicole and said

"Hey lady is it that time of the month?"

Nicole glare turned straight to the little boy, and suddenly the boy felt like he was staring down a Gyarados

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"N-n-n-n-nothing-g-g"

Trembled the little boy as a large puddle formed around his feet

"Nicole leave that boy alone"

Nicole turned again to see that Bugsy had spoken up

"Nicole what's wrong, you won the match I thought you'd be happy"

"I DIDN'T WIN THE MATCH, YOU PUSSIED OUT, I FEEL ABSOLUTELY CHEATED OF MY VICTORY AND SOMEONE, SPECIFICALLY YOU IS GONNA PAY"

Maisy who had chased the furious Nicole to the Pokemon Center had finally caught up and saw her holding a terrified Bugsy in the air by his collar. Thinking fast Maisy did the first thing that came to mind to try and stop Nicole. She rushed up to her, turned Nicole to face her and smashed their lips together forcing her tongue into Nicole's mouth.

"Oh god I'm in heaven, please nobody stop this moment" thought Maisy

All of the people in the Pokemon Center were just staring with their mouths gaping wide open. Nicole and Maisy just stood there making out for a few more minutes until Maisy decided she wanted more, she slid her hands to Nicoles ass, before sliding her hands into Nicole's panties and giving her cheeks a squeeze. Next second both Nicole and Maisy had been separated by two Chanseys and were being doubleslapped mercilessly while the Chanseys chanted in time with there slaps with happy smiles on their wide pink faces.

"Chan-sey, Chan-sey, Chan-sey, Chan-sey, Chan-sey, Chan-sey, Chan-sey"

*a few hours later in the evening*

Nicole sat in her living room with red swollen cheeks from being slapped so many times, while her mother lectured her on vandalism for breaking the Pokemon Center doors, taking advantage of young girls (Unfairly in Nicole's opinion because Maisy kissed her), and taking responsibility because Nicole's mother has to pay for the damages to Azalea property.

"…and also, Nicole are you even listening"

"Yes Mom"

"You just don't care do you?"

"No Mom"

"That was rhetorical, and the right answer is to say that you do care"

"But at least I'm honest"

"That's right and for your honesty, I shall reward you with being grounded for a week"

"But Mom, I just got my first gym badge"

"Ah thank you for reminding me, during your week of being grounded I shall keep a hold of your gym badge"

"That's totally unfair"

"Also I expect you to apologize to Kurt and Maisy for trying to take advantage of her, I mean seriously she's only 16"

"That is completely unfair, firstly Maisy initiated the short makeout session, and secondly Kurt is a homophobic old windbag"

"NICOLE, respect your elders"

"I will only respect elders if they show the same respect to me, he treats me like shit so I treat him like shit, sounds fair to me"

"No matter how many times I ask you, you just wont stop swearing will you?"

"Nope"

"Why do you do this to me Nicole, was I not a good mother, did I never try my utmost best to raise you and feed you as you grew up, I even accepted you with all my heart when you came out, I didn't bat an eye every night you brought a girl round, I even didn't mention the loud banging that came from your room, I mean what were you doing having sex or playing football"

"MOM? I thought I managed to hide that from you"

"You may be good at sneaking around other places but I am your mother, where did you think you got your sneaking skills, certainly not from your clumsy oaf of a father"

"I'm just disturbed that you know that much about my sex life"

Nicole just sat contemplating everything that just happened

"Hey I never did find out why did those Chansey start slapping me and Maisy"

"It's because PDA isn't allowed in the Pokemon Center"

"P-D-fucking-A?"

"Yes dear, P-D-fucking-A"

"Ew Mom seriously don't swear it sounds weird"

"Now you know how I feel, Goodnight Nicole"

"Fine G'Night"

_**Ok that is this chapter done, I know it got just a tad sexual or zesty as some would call it but this story has an M rating for a reason and I thought I might make use of it, it will get more zesty later on this was only the beginning. Ok read review favourite all that good stuff and LATERS**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Naomi: Alright I thought we were gonna be gone for a week, but certain circumstances meant we were only gone for the weekend, so we have written another chapter early. Also normally this A/N would be shorter but I think its only suitable I introduce my co-author, beta reader and lovely new girlfriend Alice._**

**_Alice: Thanks babe, I'm honoured that you've let me be a part of your fic. Now as Naomi said, she has let me help out with the writing, but don't worry things really won't be too different, I'm just here to help smooth out any rough edges._**

**_Naomi: And I'm sure you'll do an amazing job. Firstly I would like to point out this chapter gets quite dark (at least in my opinion). So everyone should know the drill, poke thoughts in italic._**

**_Alice: And please, review…_**

**_Naomi: favourite…_**

**_Alice: and enjoy_**

**_Naomi & Alice: LATERS!_**

Chapter 6 - Maisy's Nightmare

In Azalea it has been two weeks since the incident at the pokemon centre, and Nicole is still in her room brooding. Bugsy has come knocking at her door, only to be greeted by Nicole's mother and told she won't come out of her room. Even her mother is becoming concerned, she only grounded Nicole for a week, so why has she stayed up there.

Okay, Nicole has been up there long enough, it is time her Mother takes things into her own hands, firstly she needs to find out why Nicole is like this, she hates seeing her energetic daughter so down, so she somehow needs to get into Nicole's room with Nicole's permission. She tries knocking on the door first.

"Sweetie, is it safe to come in, I don't want to be walking in on you naked again?"

"*Groan*"

Yes, she got a reaction, this is a good start

"Can I come in please?"

All she got was a very muffled reply of

"What's stopping you?"

Nicole's mother slowly opened the door to her daughter in bed, with her head face down on her pillow, and Heracross and Dopey at the side of the room looking concerned for there trainer. Gently her mother sat on the side of the bed and rested her hand on Nicoles upper back

"C'mon Nicole, please let me help, I'm really worried seeing my only daughter in this state, even your pokemon are worried too, at least tell me whats wrong please"

Nicole simply turned her tear covered face to her mother and said

"I really don't want to talk about it"

" but Nicole baby, you've been stuffed up in your room for a week now, and everyone is worrying"

Nicole thought about this for a second, maybe everyone is a bit of an exageration but it does seem that Bugsy, Maisy, Dopey, Heracross and her mother are worried about her, but therein lies the problem

"… it's Maisy"

"What about Maisy?"

"I hear that ever since the incident, Kurt became really harsh towards Maisy, and she has started to rebel"

Nicole's mother understood where this was going now, but decided to try and get Nicole to say it

"I'm sorry I don't understand how this is a problem for you Nicole"

"Mom… I hope this doesn't sound weird but I have kissed a lot of girls"

"Oh you've done a lot more than that"

"Please just let me finish"

"Sorry"

"I've kissed a lot of girls over my life, but none of them were as loving as the kiss Maisy gave me"

"so are you trying to say you and Maisy are in love"

"No, I think she loves me, but I just don't feel that way about her. And now she is fighting with her Grandfather no doubt about the fact she kissed me, and I can't give her the support she needs"

"Well Nicole I must say you do sound very responsible, maybe that incident was a bit of a learning curve that you needed."

Nicole's mother thought about this for a moment then decide if Nicole isn't going to do anything then she'll try and coax her out of her room

"Well then it seems I best go have a word with Kurt then"

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh don't you worry Nicole you just stay there I'll go talk to Kurt about this problem you have with Maisy"

At this point Nicole had jumped out of bed and was scrambling to put her clothes on properly

"Oh no you don't Mom, knowing you, you will just make everything more difficult for Maisy. I'm coming with"

*15 minutes later, outside Kurt's house*

"Ok Mom you understand the plan?"

"Yes Nicole, I was a teenager too you know"

"Yeah, don't remind me. Ok I'll run through it one more time anyway. Ok you try and engage in the longest conversation you can think of with Kurt, I will sneak up into Maisy's room and try and sort out how I can help her but also explain I don't feel that way about her"

"Ok fair enough, see you in a bit then"

Nicole's mother walked up to the front door and knocked, an extremely grumpy Kurt answered the door to Nicole's smilling mother and after a few words were exchanged Kurt invited her in

"Stage 1 complete"

Like last time, Nicole scaled up the wall of Kurts house and pried open Maisy's window and jumped into the room, startling Maisy from her bed just wearing a pink bathrobe

"Nicole"

Maisy's face lit up with joy, as she ran over and embraced Nicole. Nicole didn't really hug her back and this got Maisy's attention

"Nicole, you're very tense are you Ok"

Nicole then put Maisy at arms length

"Hi Maisy it's good to see you, I hear you've been having trouble with old man kurt"

This made Maisy flinch and old her arm, which Nicole caught instant notice of

"Maisy? He didn't hit you did he?"

"Well, not really, I mean…"

"Not really? Maisy how can someone not really hit you he either did or he didn't"

Nicole could see tears welling up in Maisy's eyes

"Maisy can you please role up your sleeve for me"

At first Maisy shook her head and then after a few seconds slowly rolled up her sleeve until it uncovered some painful looking, bruises and cuts. Nicole was seeing red now, she really wanted to kill Kurt at that moment, Nicole had never been so angry but she tried her best to supress it and noticed that Maisy actually looked skinnier

"Maisy have you been eating much?"

Maisy just looked at the ground as tears fell from her eyes

"He hasn't been feeding you has he?"

Nicole glanced at Maisy's door, went over to it and noticed it was locked from the outside

"He hasn't even let you outside this room."

Nicole went back over to maisy

"Maisy, you do realise this is child abuse, I can't let Kurt get away with hurting someone I care about, by keeping you here he is killing you."

Nicole looked around one more time and noticed something Maisy never goes without was missing, slowly she asked

"Maisy… where is Quilava?"

At this Maisy just cried even harder. Nicole was starting to get worried

"Maisy, do you have Quilava?"

"*sniff*sob* I… he"

Nicole was getting scared and changed her question

"Maisy… what has he done with Quilava. He hasn't released him into the wild, has he?"

Maisy was really sobbing now, Nicole held her tight and let Maisy cry her eyes out

"It's Ok Maisy if Quilava was released into the wild we might find him again who knows"

Maisy slowly moved away from Nicole and whispered

"While Quil-l-lava was stil-l in his P-p-poke ball. Grandpa, th-th-through him into the furnace. And ev-ven though he's a f-fire type it was too h-hot even for him"

Maisy then broke down again. Nicole couldn't believe her ears, she knew Kurt had a problem with homosexuals, but for him to starve, lock up and beat Maisy is horrendous enough, but to think he actually murdered her poor defenceless Quilava.

"Maisy, I am not gonna let you spend one more second in this monsters house, cmon we are getting out of here. Can you climb?"

"I d-don't think so"

"Ok don't worry, I'll climb out first and you jump into my arms ok"

"B-b-but this is two floors up"

Nicole had already climbed out the window and jumped down, ready to catch maisy

"Please trust me Maisy"

"Ok Nicole, I trust you with my life"

Maisy sat on her window ledge and swung her legs round so she was outside, and shuffled forward, getting ready to fall into Nicole's arms. Then she pushed off the ledge and she seemed to be falling slowly until she suddenly stopped and was encompassed in the most blissfully warm feeling of being held bridal style by Nicole. She looked up into Nicole's eyes and whispered

"I knew you'd be my knight in shining armour"

Before falling asleep in her love's arms. Once Maisy was asleep a morose expression fell on Nicole's face

"I wish I could be the one for you but I'm not. God it is gonna be hard to explain this to Maisy"

*a few hours later back at Nicole's house*

Maisy was lying asleep in Nicole's arms when officer Jenny had come to the house, after arresting Kurt

"Don't you worry folks, what that criminal did was inexcusable, and he will be locked away for a long time. Although, I have to say, that girl Maisy is under 18 and the last of her family was Kurt so I'm afraid we are gonna have to take her into care, and get her a foster family"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"why not you're not her family as far as I can tell"

Nicole had to think quickly, Maisy couldn't go to a foster family

"I'm her girlfriend"

Nicole's Mother turned her head in surprise and Officer Jenny raised an eyebrow

"As long as that is true"

Nicole squeezed tighter onto Maisy and Maisy's sleeping form sighed and curled up around Nicole further selling the lie. Officer Jenny looked to Nicole's Mother for confirmation

"Yes my daughter and Maisy have been dating for a few months now, Kurt was never happy, he was very, traditional"

"Traditional my arse, that monster was a homophobic bastard from hell, I couldn't let poor Maisy spend another second near that thing"

"Well I guess he did commit these crimes on the basis that he doesn't believe homosexuals are natural so it would make sense if Maisy had a girlfriend. Very well I buy it, but Nicole you have earned a reputation for breaking young girls hearts, I hope your serious about this one"

"I would never hurt Maisy, I've known her since I was a toddler"

"Very well, good evening Madam, Nicole"

Officer Jenny left the house and the sound of her motorbike riding away woke Maisy from her dreams

"Don't worry Maisy everything will be alright I promise"  
"Thank you Nicole… I love you"

Maisy kissed Nicole underneath the jaw and curled into her side before falling asleep again

"Well Nicole, how are you gonna explain to Maisy the situation. You can't pretend that you are her girlfriend forever, a one sided relationship isn't a healthy way to live for either of you"

"I don't know mom, maybe I will grow to love her, I mean I definitely care about her so much more after what just happened"

"If you say so, but remember she's only 16"

"Glad to see you've got your sense of humour back mom"

"Goodnight sweetheart"

"g'night mom"

**_Naomi: Alice babes can you please stop glaring at me_**

**_Alice: Is this Maisy character based off someone I know_**

**_Naomi: No I swear_**

**_Alice: So it's someone I don't know_**

**_Naomi: That's not what I meant_**

**_Alice: Naomi, tell me who it is!_**

**_Naomi: Uhhh… Ok that's all review, favourite and enjoy, before my girlfriend kills me_**

**_Alice: WHO IS IT!_**

**_Naomi: LATERS_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey there people, we realise that people weren't to keen on a depressing chapter, but don't worry this is a humour/adventure story and there won't be any more depressing chapters at least for a while now. And yes what Kurt did to Quilava was cruel but you'll be surprised what lengths some people will go just because someone is homosexual. Now we hope you have prepared yourself for a nicer and less depressing chapter, you all know the drill poke thoughts in Italic and we hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 7 - Maisy's Recovery

Tonight is a sad night in Azalea, Kurt the world known and well respected poke ball smith, has just been arrested and his granddaughter is spending her first night at Nicole's house.

*Meanwhile in Nicole's bedroom*

Maisy was wearing some light pink pajamas and lying in Nicole's bed as per her "New girlfriend's" request, and watching said girlfriend, rummaging through her closet for a futon, before finding the rolled up mat and laying it next to the bed.

"Nicole, why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Well it's only fair I mean, you are the guest and the guest always takes priority in this house"

At this Maisy lifted the covers and beckoned Nicole

"C'mon Nicole there's plenty of room for both of us"

Nicole turned away and tried to think of a way out of this, but this gave Maisy the wrong idea

"Nic, there is no reason to be embarrassed, I'm your girlfriend now"

Each time Maisy said words like that Nicole mentally punched herself for getting her and Maisy into this predicament

"B-But I only sleep in my underwear it wouldn't be appropriate"

"Wow Nicole, I remember the old you would have jumped for joy at the idea of getting into bed with me"

"Fine but no funny business, you've had a hard day and you need rest"

"You're starting to sound like me now"

Nicole started unbuttoning her top and it dropped to the ground until she realised Maisy was staring intently at her covered breasts

"Maisy do you mind"

At this Maisy just giggled and turned over so she was looking away

After the sound of Nicole undressing reached her ears, she felt the bed rock slightly from the extra weight and then turned around so she was face to face with her first love, and kissed Nicole before snuggling into Nicole's chest.

"*Sigh* This is now my new favourite place in the world"

"What, in between my boobs?"

Nicole simply wrapped her arms around Maisy as the younger girl's breathing started to even out indicating she had fallen asleep

"I just keep digging myself a deeper hole"

Nicole whispered before falling into a troubled sleep

*In the morning*

Maisy slowly opened her eyes, and realised Nicole was still asleep and Maisy was being held close to her chest. Maisy's eyes then started to wander to Nicole's breasts. Watching them as they slowly moved up and down along with the older girl's breathing, Maisy just kept staring and starting to blush as she licked her lips.

"God I'm starting to become perverted, but… She is my girlfriend now so I guess it's natural to start having thoughts like this, I just want a touch"

Gently Maisy cupped Nicole's bra covered boobs and looked up to see that Nicole was still asleep. She gently started to massage those delicious looking orbs in her hands, until she heard a slight moan and felt Nicole's Nipples poking against her palms through the fabric of the bra.

"I know she's older than me, but I may as well be molesting her in her sleep"

Whispered an entranced Maisy, she completely froze in her ministrations once she heard

"Yes Maisy I was wondering why you were fondling my tits"

Maisy looked up again and saw Nicole looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Maisy tried to think of an excuse but her mind went blank and she stupidly held up Nicole's boobs as though offering them and said

"uhh… I think these are yours"

Nicole just burst out laughing, and Maisy's face started burning a very embaressed red

"Hey you don't need to laugh that much"

Nicole had fallen off the bed and was gasping for air still emitting laughs every now and then

"I-I-I'm sorry, haha, b-but I can't help it hahahahaha"

"Fine I'll see you downstairs"

Pouted Maisy as she stomped down the stairs. Nicole's mother came into Nicole's room with a confused look on her face

"So I'm guessing she's feeling better"

Nicole had finally composed herself and was leaning against her bed

"Yeah, although I think, she's annoyed at me now"

"Why what did you do?"

"Uhhh never mind Mom. Let's just get some breakfast"

"Sure thing"

Nicole's Mom left to go make breakfast and so her daughter could dress in peace. Once Nicole had gotten dressed she looked at the poke balls that housed Dopey and Heracross.

"Poor Maisy she lost her pokemon, I couldn't even imagine what I would do if I lost either one of these guys. I've also gotta tell them about me and Maisy, although I don't know whether I should tell them that she actually is my girlfriend or if it's a lie, uh things have gotten more complicated than I would have liked, I think Maisy's recovery should come first, although I guess I did see some of the old Maisy this morning"

Nicole shoved her pokebals back into her pockets then ran downstairs before swinging on the banister and through the kitchen doors.

"Nicole how many times have I told you don't swing on the banisters, they can't take your weight"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Just stop it please"

Nicole shrugged then dropped herself into a seat next to Maisy, watching as the younger girl, used a knife and fork to eat her beans, bacon and eggs, a manner which was almost alien to Nicole. Once a plate of food was set in front of Nicole she instantly opened her mouth and tipped most of the contents into her mouth before licking what was rest from the plate

"EW Nicole that's disgusting. Wear are you table manners"

"My table-what-now?"

"You now that thing where you use cutlery, to eat food"

"Oh, is that what they're for, I always thought they were decorations, plus my way is much more efficient, I've got a skill, I can pour all of the food from the plate, into my mouth and not miss a single morsel, in less than 5 seconds."

"That is not something I would be proud of Nicole"

"Well dear Maisy, that is where you and I differ"

"*groan* if I wasn't in love with you I'd slap you right now"

Maisy then picked up a paper towel and started wiping a little bit of food that landed on Nicole's lip instead of her mouth.

"Well babe it seems you didn't get everything in your mouth"

Maisy then saw the wide eyed look on Nicole's face, before blushing a deep red and hitting her with the paper towel

"I didn't mean it like that you perv"

"But Maisy I wasn't thinking that, keh keh what were you thinking?"

Maisy started to get flustered

"Sh-sh-shut up!"

"Oh Maisy don't you want to share with the rest of us. I'm sure we'd all be very interested in what you were thinking"

Nicole's Mother was just watching the couple argue with amusement, until the door bell rang

"I wonder who'd be coming round at this time of the day, Nicole could you get the door, Maisy would you mind helping me wash up"

"Not at all Mom"

"Maisy, you call her Mom?"

"Well she was kind enough to offer"

"That's right Nicole after all Maisy is part of the family now, I'm so happy to have another daughter"

Nicole could see her mother's sly grin and glared at her in response, annoyed that she was making jokes about this fake relationship in the same room as Maisy. But she brushed it off and went to answer the door. Nicole opened the door and saw Bugsy just standing there with a very sad look on his face

"Nicole I am so sorry about what happened with, you, Maisy and Kurt"  
"Bugsy, its great to see you but why are you sorry it wasn't your fault"

"I know it's just I was so mean to you two at the gym and now this has happened"

"Well, if that's what you want to apologize for then you'd better come in. Actually I never got a chance to apologize for my behaviour at the Pokemon Center"

"Ah that's no problem, I can understand why you were annoyed, don't worry we can continue the match at some point"

"Yeah but first I want Maisy to recover, she has been through a lot, try not to mention the incident with Kurt, we want her to get better, not remember the past"

"Sure thing"

As Bugsy and Nicole walked down the hallway they noticed Maisy and Nicole's Mother were in the sitting room talking about what life away from home would be like

"Well Mom I guess after the whole ordeal with Grandpa it will be good to get away from Azalea"

Nicole walked into the room with a worried look on her face

"Your not still thinking about that are you?"

"Nicole, considering what happened I don't think I'll ever forget it and I still haven't mourned Quilava's passing, but just being with you helps ease the pain"

"I knew it, I had heard that you two were an item now, so when's the wedding"

"Shut up you dork"

"Oh hi Bugsy, but yeah I don't think we are that serious, not for a few years at least anyway. Wait so you are ok with this"

"Yeah about that, back in the Gym I was really horrible and insensitive towards you two I hope you can forgive me"

"Hey no problem Buggy, I'm just glad we can be friends now"

"I swear do you get my name wrong just to annoy me. But Maisy, if you want to mourn Quilava, we can always build a small memorial shrine for him and I'll help as forgiveness"

"Thanks Bugsy that'll be sweet of you"

*Half a day of building later, outside Maisy's old home*

"Well, I think Quilava is looking down now and he'd be proud Maisy"

A tear ran down Maisy's eye and she held Nicole tight to her

"You think his spirit can rest in peace?"

"Of course"

Just outside Maisy's old home, the 3 had built a stone shrine with candles inside to represent Quilava's fire. Nicole's Mom walked up to the 3.

"Oh look at you three, your all dirty. Oh well, I know you guys won't be here but don't worry I'll come pay my respects every day for you, and I'll re-light any candles that go out"

"Thanks Mom"

"Y'know I have been a selfish little prick these past few years. I treated all the trainers at my gym like shit, I was really harsh when training my pokemon, and I think this fresh air and some new friends has done me good. I've already resigned as gym leader, but I'm sure there are plenty of worthy candidates for Azalea's new gym leader."

"Bugsy, you've really changed for the better"

"So Nicole, how about tomorrow. We can finish our batte if you want"

"I'd like that Bugsy. I'd like that"

_**Alice: As sweet as that ending was, HOW DARE YOU PUT THAT IN THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Naomi: BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

_**Alice: Stop laughing that was so embarrassing**_

_**Naomi: I'm so sorry love, but most of the humour in this story is based off true events**_

_**Alice: Screw you, you're sleeping on the floor tonight**_

_**Naomi: Come on babe, oh well guess I deserve it. For those who are confused that scene between Nicole and Maisy where Maisy is caught fondling Nicole's boobs if you switch Nicole with me, and Maisy with Alice, word for word that exact thing happened last Sunday morning.**_

_**Alice: Whatever, alright at least I hope the readers enjoy it, I don't want my embaressment to be for nothing.**_

_**Naomi: If it makes you feel better, I did enjoy you fondling my boobs**_

_**Alice: Please shut up, review favourite and**_

_**Naomi: LATERS!**_

_**Alice: You're just so pleased with yourself aren't you…**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Naomi: Hello again readers, I'm quite happy to hear that people thought last chapter was pretty good, I'm assuming because it was a little less depressing**_

_**Alice: Yeah and I've gotten over the fact you put "THAT" in the chapter**_

_**Naomi: You certainly did, this morning I had some of the best make up sex of my life**_

_**Alice: Do you have to be so open about everything?**_

_**Naomi: What it's a natural thing I'm sure nobody is bothered**_

_**Alice: Sometimes you seem just hell-bent on finding new ways to annoy me**_

_**Naomi: It's because you're so cute when you're angry. Although after this morning you seem a lot calmer and less agitated, was I that good?**_

_**Alice: Alright anyway back to the story, any pokemon thoughts will be in italic, review, favourite and we hope you enjoy**_

Chapter 8 - Scyther vs. Heracross

Today, is the day that Nicole's Azalea gym battle is finally resolved. Outside, in Nicole's back garden, Bugsy, Nicole, her mother, and Maisy all wait in anticipation

"Right Nicole you do realise that you have already won the gym badge so whether you win or lose this battle is irrelevant, also I am no longer a gym leader so I don't have the authority to give out gym badges anyway"

"I thought you'd say something like that so I gave my Mom the gym badge and she promised not to give it back unless I win this match"

At this point Maisy decided to mention something of importance

"Uh Nicole this isn't really fair on you, when you were fighting Bugsy the first time you had two pokemon who could still fight now you only have one"

"Maisy it's ok this is just a friendly match, and I don't mind a small challenge"

"You do realise Nicole that my Scyther shouldn't be looked upon as a small challenge"

"Well Heracross barely took a scratch while fighting your overpowered Metapod, so I think she deserves a chance"

"Very well, Maisy I hope you don't mind being the referee for this match, and Nicole I'm not gonna hold back"

"I'd be insulted if you did"

Both trainers stood clutching the poke balls in their hands before releasing the pokemon onto their makeshift battlefield. From out of the released capsules game a determined looking Heracross stomping her feet, flexing her arms out and keeping her horn pointed at the enemy, and an excited scyther sharpening the blades on each other with loud intimidating scrapes, like the sound of swords being pressed against a grindstone. Then the referee made the announcement

"This shall be a one on one pokemon battle, Nicole's Heracross against Bugsy's Scyther, the first pokemon that can no longer battle is the loser and begin"

"Scyther use fury cutter"

Scyther crouched before charging at Heracross while scraping a large groove into the ground sending sparks into the air then bringing its scythe up in a lethal arc that would have easily sliced off Heracross' horn at the base, if she hadn't acted on instinct and rolled backwards the scythe passing Heracross' face by mere inches. Nicole just watched wide eyes swearing she could hear the blade cutting through the air.

"Nicole I told you I wasn't going to hold back but if you don't give Heracross any commands, neither me nor Scyther shall be responsible for whatever body part is separated from Heracross"

Nicole realized the implications of what Bugsy just said and shook her into concentration

"Okay looks like I shouldn't, underestimate what those scythes can do, Heracross, Scyther is fast we need to watch what it's next move is and act accordingly if we get this even a second off, this could be bad"

_God I'm actually afraid for my life, that Scyther could cut me in half with a single swipe. Please Nicole I hope you know what your doing, for my sake_

"Oh and Nicole, that first attack was 100 times slower than Scyther's normal attack, he must be a bit sluggish this morning, don't worry I think he's limbered up for his next attack, Scyther use U-Turn"

The Scyther became a flash of green, before shoving the tip of it's blade into the ground a foot in front of Heracross, and using the momentum to deliver an astoundingly powerful kick to Heracross' face before swinging in a U-Turn back to bugsy. Once Scyther's foot made contact with Heracross' face Nicole heard a sickening crunch and Heracross was sent flying into a nearby tree, splitting the trunk.

"Oh my God Heracross are you ok?!"

From out of the broken tree limped Heracross with jittering wings and black insect blood running from a huge split down her left eye. Nicole ran over to Heracross and held her before she could fall

"It's ok Heracross you don't need to fight anymore, we can stop now the gym badge doesn't matter we need to get you to the Pokemon Center"

Heracross just shrugged it's trainer off and glared at the Scyther with it's one good eye. The Scyther didn't seem fazed from all the movement it's been doing it wasn't even breathing hard, it was just leaning on one claw while picking something out it's teeth with the other

"I'm sorry Nicole but it seems your Heracross doesn't want to back down, Heracross I would listen to your trainer if I were you this battle will be over in one more attack and I can't promise you will survive"

_He thinks I will give up, I will fight to win for Nicole, and if that means the end for me then so be it_

"HERACROSS DON'T!"

"I'm sorry Nicole but Scyther finish it with a hyper beam"

Scyther planted poth scythes into the ground, spread it's feet to give it balance and spread it's wings to resist any blowback, it than opened it's mouth wide and the inside of it's mouth glowed white, before closing it's mouth then reopening it for a huge white beam of energy to flow forth and engulf the small Heracross

"NO!"

Nicole watched horrified as one of her best friends ever just became swallowed up by a destructive white light, and all the trees in a large arc behind Heracross were burnt to ashes. Slowly the light began to fade and what was left was a panting Scyther from having expended so much energy and a hole where Heracross was standing, a huge smile grew on Nicole's face before she yelled with tears in her eyes

"THAT'S MY GIRL"

"Why what's happened?"

"Heracross emerge"

It seemed just before the beam had hit Heracross the bug pokemon had cleverly used dig to not only avoid the blast but to give Heracross an opening to strike, and from out of the ground of Scythers feet came a large horn that struck it painfully between the legs. The Scyther made a high pitched whine before it's legs crumpled trying to find a way to soothe it's damaged nethers

"Now Heracross hit it will your Megahorn"

Heracross then stood over the whimpering scyther and with a glowing white horn smashed it's scythes to pieces. The Pain become too much for the green pokemon and it blacked out. Bugsy then ran up to Scyther and picked it up assessing all the damage

"And Heracross is the winner"

"I'm sorry Nicole I guess I got a bit too cocky with Scyther, I guess you've earned the gym badge, well I've gotta take this guy to the pokemon Center"

"Oh will his claws grow back"

"Haha don't worry at the most Heracross has done is kicked him in the balls, and broken his nails, I'm sure the most damaged thing is his pride"

Maisy ran over to Nicole and wrapped her arms around her

"Yes I knew you could do it"

Then Maisy smashed her lips into Nicoles as a congratulations present.

_Yes I knew we could win I bet Nicole is so proud of… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BITCH DOING WITH MY NICOLE_

Suddenly Maisy was lifted out of Nicole's embrace and thrown a few yards away by an angry Heracross

_HA that showed her, nobody is gonna steal Nicole from me_

Then Nicole ran over to Maisy and picked her up

"Ow ow ow ow"

"Oh I'm so sorry Maisy, HERACROSS what do you think you're doing"

_Nicole… why are you taking her side_

Nicole didn't look angry and Heracross, just disappointed, and in Heracross' mind that was so much worse, suddenly tears started to well up in Heracross' uninjured eye. Heracross, spread her wings and took flight into the forest

_*Sniff* I guess Nicole never did care about me as much as I thought_

"Wait Heracross, where are you going, you need to get to a Pokemon Center"

Heracross was to far gone to take in what Nicole was saying

"God this is not good, she is seriously injured, she can't get treatment in the wild, other wild pokemon might see her as easy prey, this isn't good. Why was she acting like that"

"Um, I think I have an idea. Well when I had just become gym leader a few years ago, a boy called Ash Ketchum, challenged me, he had a Chikorita that became easily jealous of any people or pokemon that became close to him, even if they were his friends. You see like humans, Pokemon have intelligent, independent thought and they can communicate with each other, I believe in the way humans choose their soul mates, pokemon do as well and because this Heracross has known you most of it's life I think it isn't impossible for a pokemon to fall in love with a human, most notably it's trainer, or at least gain a crush, now we aren't pokemon we have ethics and certain issues that we address when choosing our life partner, so I doubt a human would ever feel the same way about a pokemon, but pokemon don't have these limitations, I think to them a human is no different to another pokemon, do you not find it strange that they can understand our language perfectly but we cannot understand theirs, also I have seen pokemon that aren't the same species even the same type breed successfully, so I guess to pokemon humans aren't an exception."

"So you are saying, you think my Heracross is in love with me"  
"It would explain why she acted so aggressively towards me kissing you. Also she was willing to risk her own life to get you your gym badge, that does show dedication"

"I thought that was just loyalty, plus we are both female I thought pokemon only found partners in the opposite sex"

"You're not actually considering being with a pokemon are you?"

"No. That's disgusting"

Suddenly the trees above them rustled, Nicole looked up and saw that Heracross was still in the trees listening, and she suddenly flew off

"Wait Heracross I didn't mean it like that"

"Wait so you don't think it's disgusting?"

"Maisy please don't twist my words"

"Look the point is it isn't uncommon for homosexuality to appear in pokemon mating, so I think this is one of those rare times when a pokemon is both homosexual and it has a crush on it's trainer"

"Can life get anymore confusing"

_**Naomi: Well I think that battle scene went pretty well**_

_**Alice: Yeah it wasn't bad, but now that you've brought Ash into the story, how does the chronological timeline work**_

_**Naomi: I only brought him in for reference that is where the idea of a pokemon having a crush on it's trainer came from**_

_**Alice: We aren't going to have to address any issues here are we**_

_**Naomi: What do you mean?**_

_**Alice: well there isn't going to be any sexual relationships between pokemon and humans are there?**_

_**Naomi: Of course not I thought we made that clear in the chapter**_

_**Alice: Also are there really homosexual pokemon?**_

_**Naomi: Well I should think so, I used to own a lesbian cat**_

_**Alice: Ok… well on that bombshell thanks for reading, review, favourite, enjoy and**_

_**Naomi & Alice: LATERS!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Ok firstly we'd like to address that the talks between me and Alice will now take place at the end of a chapter so people don't think we are going too off topic. Secondly This is the hottest British Summer day I have felt in a long time, when it is this hot in the house it is hard for the creational juices to start flowing for either of us, meaning chapter production may slow down a bit, but we will try our best to get them out. So this chapter because a bit of the chapter is gonna be done from a pokemon's POV pokemon will actually be speaking to each other, but only for this chapter, please enjoy._**

Chapter 9 - Heracross in the wild

Today in Ilex Forest there is an unlikely visitor, an injured Heracross warily limps through the bushes and tall grass, watching out for any hostile pokemon. Suddenly rustling bushes catches the Heracross' attention.

"Who's there?!"

Slowly from out of the shrubbery a large female Parasect crawls, carrying several baby Paras on it's mushroom like back. Heracross remains on guard as the Parasect looks the newcomer up and down.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"H-h-how did you know that"

"Well for one thing, you look pretty beat up, and secondly I can smell human all over you. I hope you realize it was a big mistake coming here."

"But I had nowhere else to go"

"You look like you belong to a trainer, why not go back to them"

"Well that sort of is where the problem lies. I doubt she wants me anymore"

"Did she abandon you?"

"Well no but…"

"Did she lose you?"

"No"

"Then I don't really see a problem here"

"The problem is I sort of attacked her mate"

At this point one of the Paras poked it's head up and looked at the Heracross

"Mommy, why are you talking to this Heracross?"

"Nevermind let the adults talk"

"But I'm bored, we were going back to the nest and you stopped"

"These your kids?"

"Well no of course not, I just happen to be carrying around a bunch of random baby Paras I found laying about in the forest"

"Ok no need to get sarcastic about it"

This time the little Paras addressed Heracrpss

"Hey old lady?"

This struck a nerve and Heracross glared at the baby pokemon before flexing her arms

"Do I look old to you brat?"

This time the mother stepped in with her pincers ready and pointed at Heracross

"You just try it, you so much as look at my babies like that again, and I will make sure you don't leave this forest alive"

"Ok I'm sorry"

"Maybe I made a mistake trying to help a fellow pokemon"

The Parasect then turned away and started to crawl back into the bushes

"No… please I need help"

"You should have thought about that before getting agitated over such a childish insult"

"At least tell me where I can get help for my injuries"

"You want my advice? Go to the Pokemon Center, you don't belong in this forest"

Heracross watched the Parasect and it's family dissapear into the bushes, before collapsing and crying

"I miss Nicole, I miss Dopey, I miss home, I miss my poke ball"

Heracross dragged herself towards a tree before climbing up it and falling asleep in the branches

*Nicole's POV*

Nicole was pacing back and forth in her sitting room while Bugsy, Maisy and her mother watched with worry

"Nicole why don't we go to officer Jenny and ask for some help searching?"

"Really Mom, I doubt she'll be bothered about a missing pokemon"

"We could always ask Nurse Joy about where Heracross might have gone"

"Bugsy I already know where Heracross has gone, and I don't want Nurse Joy getting mixed up in this I'm sure she's busy"

"Nicole baby, if we know where Heracross has gone why aren't we out looking for her"

"Maisy, after the way Heracross reacted to us, I don't know if she even wants us to look for her"

"But love your gonna make yourself sick just worrying about this, and Heracross is seriously injured, why don't we find her, get her treated and then find out what she wants to do?"

Nicole stopped pacing, sighed and finally relented

"I guess that is probably for the best Ok we're gonna need help from Dopey"

"Why Dopey, last time I checked Slowpokes weren't known for their tracking skills"

"If Heracross doesn't want to talk to us maybe Dopey will be able to convince her to at least get treatment"

Said the worried trainer before releasing the pink pokemon from his poke ball

*Heracross' POV*

Slowly Heracross opened her good eye before looking around, noticing she was in a small clearing, and her eye didn't feel as painful as before. Heracross slowly sat up and felt her injured eye, surprised it didn't hurt she took her hand away and say some green and white paste on her claws.

"That was me"

Heracross recognised that voice and saw the Parasect from earlier

"How did you make this stuff for my eye"

"I made that healing salve by mixing some healing herbs and used my Aromatherapy to speed up the healing process"

"Why are you helping me? I thought you were going to leave me"

"Well lucky for you, my son the one you called a brat, felt sorry for you and begged me to go back and help you, your lucky I did, you had fallen asleep in a tree belonging to a rather mean tempered Ariados, you were gonna be his midnight snack if I didn't stun him with my spores"

"Thank you and I'm truly sorry about what I said to your son"

"Yeah well, all the kids are sleeping right now, you can thank him in the morning"

Heracross leaned back against a soft leaf constructed bed, contemplating all that had happened over the past few hours. She looked over to see the Parasect mother settling down and closing her eyes, then decided she better get some sleep too

*Next morning in Ilex Forest*

Heracross awoke to a pair of blinking bug eyes filling most of her vision, before screaming and falling backwards, then looking at what awoke her, noticing it to be one of the Paras children giggling like mad

"Well, I've never woken up like that before"

"Hehe your funny, your eye is looking better now, do you wanna come play"

"Uhh, not right now"

"Aww, your no fun"

"Can I just rest for a bit first"

"Fine, but promise that you'll come play with us later"

"Ok"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, yes, yes"

"Yay, hey guys the old lady is gonna come play with us"

The small Paras then scuttled through a small opening in the clearing, Heracross slowly smiled to herself and closed her eyes thinking

"This isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Nicole will be fine without me, I'm sure she's happy with her new mate, I guess the right thing for me to do is move on"

**_Naomi: God I'm still shaking_**

**_Alice: It wasn't that bad_**

**_Naomi: Yes it was I accidently called you Maisy while having dinner with your parents_**

**_Alice: Yeah dad did look very suspicious_**

**_Naomi: He probably thinks I keep a harem of girls and you are just one of many_**

**_Alice: Yeah well, when you started blabbering about how we are making a fan fiction and one of the characters is called Maisy, it did sound like a poorly made up excuse_**

**_Naomi: You don't suppose he's gonna try and do something about it do you_**

**_Alice: Well he did talk to me privately asking me if everything was Ok and that you weren't forcing me to do anything weird_**

**_Naomi: What did you tell him?_**

**_Alice: I told him that you make me call you mistress, and like to tie me to your bedposts_**

**_Naomi: WHAT?!_**

**_Alice: Of course I didn't tell him that, sheesh the look on your face_**

**_Naomi: hmmm… Well I guess you just gave me some new ideas we can try in the bedroom_**

**_Alice: I should have kept my mouth shut_**


	11. AN

_**Hello Alice here, there probably won't be another chapter for a bit because Naomi has fallen ill, she doesn't do well in the sun and I think the heat just got to her. She's very dizzy and not eating properly, so I've confined her to bed, she whines about being in bed all day meaning she still has her personality in check and it probably isn't as bad as I'm making it out to be, but I hope you can understand I really worry when she gets ill, because she has a surprisingly strong immune system so it usually takes something serious to make her unwell. I won't be writing chapters in her stead as I'm going to be trying to help her get healthy again, so I hope you can be patient and we'll see you when Naomi's feeling better.**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**Alright, Alice doesn't believe I'm well enough to be out of bed and I got caught up watching Blue Drop and the first 8 episodes of Queen's Blade so it was hard for me to start typing again, although I do want to carry on the story and I feel awkward watching Queen's Blade in the same room as Alice (Seeing all those boobs makes me feel like I'm cheating) also I am extremely sorry for making the story wait so long I may as well start the next chapter, Pokemon will be talking again, enjoy.**_

Chapter 10 - Returning home

It has been two nights since Heracross ran away from Nicole to Ilex forest and now is trying to find a comfortable way to live in the wild. While said trainer runs rampant taking her trusted Slowpoke to try and track down the bug pokemon. Currently Heracross is playing with 12 baby Paras trying to find them all hidden somewhere in the forest.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, I'm going to find~ you~"  
sang the Heracross using her sensitive hearing to pick up the giggles coming from the surrounding bushes.

"BOO!"

Heracross jumped into a nearby bushes and scooped up 3 squirming and laughing Paras trying to escape her clutches

"ha got ya you little tykes, 3 down 9 to go"

As all this was happening the mother was resting in a corner of the clearing keeping an eye out making sure her children are safe, the old Parasect had come to trust this outsider Heracross and treats her as one of the family, she even noticed her babies calling the new addition Auntie.

Heracross had managed to find all but one and was having trouble tracking down the last little Paras, until she heard a faint whimpering and some hissing coming from a small path that deeper into the forest.

"Oh no"

Heracross then quickly spread her wings and buzzed through the clearing scanning the area for any sign of the missing child, until she came upon a big Ariados that was carrying a struggling crying bundle of web.

"Oi you, shit for brains, drop the kid or else"

Threatened Heracross lowering her horn and flexing her arms, this just made the large spider snort

"Hah what are you gonna do about it without mommy around, the only reason you escaped me those couple of days ago is because that stupid Parasect turned up"

He then held up the baby Paras cocooned in web,

"This is compensation, you were gonna be a tasty meal but since I can't have you this will have to suffice."

"What sort of cold hearted monster would eat a child"  
"Hey I'm not the bad guy here, I would die of starvation if I don't get food and food isn't just handed out like in the human towns, its eat or be eaten, get over it bitch"

After that insult her across charged and caught the Ariados just underneath the head before lifting it up and flinging the screeching spider into a tree, Heracross upon landing caught the baby Paras and quickly tearing open the web to see the small female pokemon whimpering, Heracross snarled it seemed the baby had been poisoned and considering she doesn't have a very well developed immune system, the Paras child will probably die if she isn't given immediate treatment, the small bundle in Heracross' arms wheezed and pointed behind her.

"Look…out"

Heracross turned around only to quickly receive a poison jab right in the chest. Heracross' vision flared brightly from the pain, and she stumbled as the large Ariados tried to scramble over it's prey. Heracross planted her feet firmly in the ground and hugged the baby Paras as multiple, poison covered legs were pierced repeatedly into Heracross' back.

The pain was so great for Heracross, she thought, she probably wasn't going to survive, and neither will the poor baby Paras, all because Heracross wasn't good enough to protect her. The horrible stabbing continued for what felt like hours, until suddenly it stopped, the poison was still coursing through Heracross' system but she lifted her head up to see the Ariados rearing up in what seems to be pain and screeching, and Heracross could have sworn she could see Dopey watching the scene… It all became too much and then there was blackness.

*Nicole's POV*

Nicole had been searching with Dopey for ours now, honestly she had no idea where she should be looking and it seems neither did the tired Slowpoke. They were pretty sure they had combed all of the forest by now and still no sign, Nicole was beside herself with worry. Until late at night a loud hissing seemed to draw Dopey's attention and the Slowpoke ran away from Nicole through a clearing of what seemed to be a Parasect's family.

"DOPEY!, where do you think you're going, wait for me!"

*Dopey's POV*

"I swear that cry was Heracross', and she sounds like she's in trouble."

Mused the pink Pokemon as it ran away from it's screeching trainer.

"DOPEY!, Where are you going…"

The trainer's voice faded out as Dopey noticed, a large female Parasect eyeing him before saying

"Hey how do you know Heracross?"

The Parasect straightened up before sniffing Dopey and replying with

"She's a friend, I'm guessing you are a pokemon that belongs to her former trainer"

"Nicole isn't her former trainer, there was just a bit of a misunderstanding"

"Well I think attacking someone's mate because you are jelous doesn't sound like a misunderstanding"

"Uhh, it doesn't matter juat please tell me if you know where Heracross is"

"She was playing with my children just… wait this is bad!"

Suddenly the Parasect was up and scuttling off further into the forest, suddenly Dopey's ears picked up on the hissing noise again and he ran as fast as he could towards the noise of fighting. When Dopey arrived it was a horrific sight, Heracros was curled up protecting something as a huge Ariados repeatedly stabbed her in the back.

Rage flowed through the usually lazy pokemon, and his synapses flared as he unleashed a barrage of psywaves upon the unsuspecting spider, the Ariados stopped attacking and screeched in agony as its mind was assaulted with with images too terrible to describe, Dopey didn't let up even as Heracross blacked out, the Parasect yelling at the slowpoke, telling him to stop, that the battle was over. Dopey was too far gone, this horrid piece of shit had injured possibly killed his best friend, he deserved no mercy, the psychic attack intensified and the Ariados was crying, as its brain was melted, froth mixed with black blood flowed from the spiders mouth, but still the torture continued, suddenly the Ariados couldn't hold on any longer and with a final death cry the great spider's eyes burst as its limp body collapsed with a thud to the ground.

"Oh… God what have I done"

Dopey slowly come back to his senses and looked around at the trees, splattered with spider brains, shaking he then slowly turned his gaze towards the collapsed Heracross. He started running towards her

"Heracross are you alrigh…oof"

A large orange pincer had collided with the top of the Slowpokes head downing him in one hit

"You stay away from her"

"Why she's my best friend"

Slowpoke had tears running down his face form being prevented the right to even see if his friend was still breathing, and blood trickling from his nose from the overuse of his psychic abilities. The Parasect pointed an accusatory claw at the pink pokemon before saying.

"You are a stranger here, and after seeing what you did to that Ariados I don't know whether you should even be around Heracross for her safety"

"I…I… would never hurt her"

Whimpered the Slowpoke, Parasect's eyes softened and she lowered her pincer

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

Dopey simply stared at the ground and limped away to tell his trainer that Heracross has been found

"Please… at least tell me if she wakes up"

"Ok, I'll do that, and I'm sorry it isn't meant to be between you two"

"…sure"

_**Alice: Naomi, are you sure you should be out of bed, I mean you have a cold sweat, that isn't a good sign**_

_**Naomi: Babe, I love you and all but you've kept me confined in bed for quite a long time now, I'm pretty sure I'm just a bit warm its nothing serious**_

_**Alice: Well, if your sure, I just worry about you**_

_**Naomi: I know and I love you for it, although now that I think about it the way you looked after me all this time it seems like something straight out of an anime**_

_**Alice: and we were having such a nice moment. Oh well, thanks for waiting so long readers, please read**_

_**Naomi: Review**_

_**Alice: and Enjoy**_

_**Naomi: LATERS!**_

_**Alice: I don't know why I put up with you…**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**I'm so, soooooo sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter for a long time, its just when its summer, I don't feel like doing anything, and I feel slightly sick, when the winter picks up I'll be putting up new chapters like it's nothing, but for now I'm sorry I can only put out this short chapter . Now that I've got that out of the way, same format as normal poke thoughts in italic,**_

Chapter 11 - Heracross' Recovery

It has been 3 hours since Heracross was found critically injured in Ilex Forest, where she, and a small Paras were quickly rushed to the Azalea Pokemon Centre, with the pokemon currently in treatment, Nicole and Maisy seem to be experiencing one of their stranger life experiences, being lectured for no apparent reason by a Chansey.

"Chan, Chansey, Chan Chan… Chaaaansey"

Cried the Pink pokemon, with a stern look upon its face as it wagged it's stubby arm in the faces of the perturbed girls, meanwhile Bugsy sits on one of the nearby waiting chairs watching the scene with amusement.

"Uhhh, babe, isn't there something strangely familiar about this Chansey?"

Whispered a nervously smiling Maisy, trying not to snap at the normally kind pokemon

"I wouldn't know, this Chansey has been waving it's arm for so long now, all I can think of is marshmallows"

It seems Nicole's talking had angered the nurse pokemon, to the point that the Chansey grabbed a hold of Nicole's jacket and proceeded to slap the living daylights out of her, chanting it's signature cry.

Maisy took a step back not having the will to interfere and save her girlfriend from the crazed Chansey, a look of realisation coming to Nicole as her head is slapped from left to right.

"Oh this is the same Chansey that separated us last time we came to the pokemon centre… something tells me it isn't too fond of me"

"Oh whatever makes you think that Nicole?"

Smirked Bugsy, clearly enjoying the show. A soft *Ding* came from the operating room and Nurse Joy came walking out with a soft smile adorning her face watching as the Chansey stopped assaulting Nicole and rushed to the Nurse's side. Nicole slowly got up with a hand from Maisy with a worried look on her face.

"So Nurse Joy, is Heracross going to be ok?"

"She's just fine, we have extracted the poison from her system and also cleaned and patched up the stab wounds on her back, she just needs to rest for a couple of nights, also with the help of Parasect's Aromatherapy, the baby Paras will be just fine"

The Parasect mother then decided to poke her head round the legs of Nurse Joy, Joy then proceeded to gently rest her hand upon the Parasect's large mushroom

"Parasect has also agreed to stay here and help out at the pokemon centre, her Aromatherapy would be most helpful in the treatment for many pokemon, especially considering this is a safe place for her and her babies to live with plenty of room"

"Wow is Aromatherapy really that useful"

Gasped Maisy, looking upon the insect pokemon with awe, Bugsy being the Walking Bug Encyclopaedia decided to voice his knowledge on the matter

"Why yes Maisy, Parasect aromatherapy is pretty rare in any region, and although Parasect spores are known for their paralysing effect, by using Aromatherapy, the Parasect can numb pains, and remove the effects of most pokemon conditions, it also works as a pokemon anaesthetic although it doesn't work so great on humans"

"Well Nurse Joy, I know she is resting but can I go see my Heracross please?"

"Of course if you just follow Chans…"

"Actually I think I'll be able to find the room on my own thank you"

"Well if you're sure"

"Yep I'm fine thanks"

Called Nicole, briskly walking down the hallway, trying to get away from the pink pokemon, feeling the Chansey glaring a hole into the back of her head. Eventually Nicole came up to a glass window, and looking through it saw Heracross all bandaged up but sleeping peacefully on one of the hospital beds. Even though Nicole didn't feel directly responsible, she still felt that she could have prevented this from happening were she more careful when considering her pokemon's feelings. Nicole felt a comforting warmth embrace her and looked down to see Maisy rest her head against her shoulder.

"You know it wasn't your fault, I don't want you blaming yourself Nicole"

"Yeah sure… thanks"

Muttered Nicole as she stroked Maisy's arms and laid a kiss on the top of her head.

_**Alice: Oh babe I'm sorry did I slap you too hard?**_

_**Naomi: Too hard! Why did you slap me at all I was just playing**_

_**Alice: Oh come on, how could you not expect me to react like that, I mean you sneak up behind me when I thought I was alone in the pool, before slipping your hands underneath my bikini top**_

_**Naomi: Oh please I didn't even get a good feel**_

_**Alice: God you are such a pervert**_

_**Naomi: I thought you loved that about me**_

_**Alice: You're lucky I still love you at all**_

_**Naomi: Awww don't say that babe, I'm sorry**_

_**Alice: Fine just don't do it again**_

_**Naomi: Can I have a feel if I come up from the front?**_

_**Alice: You never learn, anyway, read, enjoy and please review**_

_**Naomi & Alice: LATERS**_


End file.
